Of Magic and Innocence
by Ace of Spades Kurai
Summary: title may chance. Allen and his friend Kotone OC  get sent to Hogwarts to protect the school from Akuma. I suck at summaries. Updates when I feeeeel like it :P Allen x OC in a friend way. no other pairings


A/N: YO! Another story here...um...I've gained addiction to -man for a bit and decided; why not make a crossover? So yeah, heeere it is. HARRY POTTAR AND DGM WOO.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this but the storyline and the character Kotone, all other things belong to their respectful owners, please don't hurt me ;n;

* * *

><p>How did they get here? Why were they in this strange place they'd never seen? Well...<p>

"_Ehh!" shrieked a childish female voice._

"_What!" another, young male cried out._

"_Yes, yes! You're going to a Magic School!"_

"I...am going to kill him..." the same female spat out from under a hood

"Calm down, Kotone...We can't do anything about it," he pointed out to the now know Kotone.

"I know, Allen, but SERIOUSLY!" she let out a hiss, Allen jumping and causing her to fall off his shoulder. Now on the floor lay a frustrated cat with a hood over it's head and the back cape piece over that."Allen, you've known me long enough, you should be used to that..."she muttered.

"Yeah, yeah...it's hard to get used to a cat hissing when they're riding on your _head_ though."

"...True. Anyways, what are we supposed to be doing..._here?_"

She picked herself up, shaking her body to relieve herself of her hood and the cape piece over it, to allow it to hang loosely over her medium-sized body. Her face showed a dark fur tone, nearly black. A strange mark over her right eye(( A/N: she is also cursed, and when I finish her reference sheet I will link it and it will explain why.)), and a fully healed but visible fleshy scar over the left. Sockets bore bright powdery blue eyes, the darker blue pupils reducing to slits in the sunlight. She stared forward, letting a bright pale tuft of hair that was large enough and covered the head enough to be called hair, fall over her right eye, then looked to the tall boy next to her,

"Well, he said to wait here for 3 people by the name of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. So I guess...Just wait here then." Allen sighed, pulling off his dark hood as well, showing a mark over his left eye similar to Kotone's. His hair was pure white like snow, and was combed so few strands poked out. He wore a kind expression, his eyes a pale blue. He looked to the feline that seemed to be pouting. Letting out a light chuckle he bent down; picking her up, and holding her in his arms that made her seem like a young child.

"Allen, don't hold me like this, it makes me feel vulnerable when in public, you _know _that." she pouted, wriggling herself about.

"Aw, fine..." He sighed, flipping her to a more comfortable position of her facing his shoulder, which made her pull herself up, and draping herself over both of the broad shoulders.

They both chuckled as Koto began purring a bit and Timcanpy began getting jealous.

"Awwwww...Did I make the Golem mad?~" She snickered, but soon cried out, "EHEGH! TIM, let go of my ear!" she growled, shaking her head, making the little gold golem flutter and hide in Allen's jacket pocket. She snickered once again before leaning her head down on the older boy's shoulder, allowing herself full sight if she needed it.

Her ears prickled as she heard a toned female voice call out,

"Looks like we don't need to stop by the pet shop, you brought a cat with you!~" she giggled.

"Um...well... Kotone isn't really a pet. She's a friend and family. Only one I can talk to about anything. Isn't that right Koto?" He grinned and winked at the last part, and Koto nodded her head, rubbing her face to his, somewhat revealing their odd marks. It was Ron who pointed it out,

"Oi, whats with this? Do you two wear makeup to match or something?"

"Eh? ...OH! No. We don't wear makeup. See?" Allen said, rubbing his face, then stroking the cheek fur where Koto's dark red mark ran.

"That's odd. They both have a star, AND they're both red!" Hermione spoke, deep in thought.

"Yeah, something happened to both of us, at different times, but still. I don't really want to talk about it. Koto gets a little...er...freakish when I talk about it."

"Oh," the three said.

"...Anyways..." Harry muttered, "Should we go get your stuff...? Um...?"

"Oh, right. I'm Allen Walker. And as said, this is Kotone."

"Oh, nice to meet you! Anyways, yes, lets go get your things, Allen."

Allen nodded, picking up pace to the first stop; Ollivander's. Allen walked in, and put out his right arm, as the man behind the counter measured and then went in to the back, coming out with a few boxes, which proved unnecessary as the first wand he used worked well for him.

"Dead Oak, 10 ½ Inches, Gryphon Eye Core. Very Nice, very nice, indeed," He said, stroking his chin.

They smiled brightly at the keeper, before paying and stepping out, the wand boxed and now strapped to Koto's back for safety and a little bit of amusement, which didn't happen, much to the trio's dismay, because she didn't seem to care about it a bit.

They had gotten Allen's robes, books, and wand, so they spent a little time in town before heading to the next destination, when Harry sighed out loud.

"Something the matter, Harry?" Allen asked, a hint of curiosity, but concern in his tone. Koto lifted her head from Allen's lap to look at Harry as well, tilting her head to show concern as well.

"Nothing, just... I see Draco Malfoy. Urgh.." He spat out.

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy, that platinum blond over there," Harry pointed out. "He's EVIL. He likes to torment every- Oh god no..."

"What?"

"...He's coming over here."

"Who's the Albino, Potter?"

"Albino!" Allen spat, making Koto emit a sound that wasn't very clear, perhaps a mash-up of a growl and hiss.

"Ooooo! I made the kitty mad!" He snickered, reaching down and picking her up my the back of her coat.

"You wanna play, kitty? Hm?"

"..._Damn right I wanna play_," a young female voice echoed before Koto flung her lower body up, using her back legs to land a kick to Malfoy's face before being dropped through the air, doing a spin somewhat in the air to land on her feet before spiking up her fur like needles.

"Bloody Hell!" Draco cried out, earning the stares of the group he was with and a few other people. "Keep that cat on a leash or something!"

"Don't need to. Koto." Allen looked to her hissing figure, which by his call, she immediately stopped and leaped into his lap.

"Oh, so it knows tricks?" he snorted.

"Nope, she just understands."

"'Ch."

Malfoy shot a glare to the cat, who seemed to make a silly face at him as he walked away with his group.

"I guess we should head to the Burrow, yeah?" Ron spoke up.

"I guess," Allen muttered. "No reason to stay here. Huh, Kotone?"

Koto merely jumped off his lap and meowed at him. As they began walking, she shook, adjusting the box strapped to her back as she walked near Allen's legs, keeping a steady pace. She didn't pay attention until they arrived at the 'Burrow'. Looking up at Allen, Koto used her eyes to ask for permission. When the look was returned, she climbed up his black and white coat, hauling herself to his shoulders. Her haunches on them still, but arms and head resting lightly in his snowy hair as she began to yawn and tire out.

"Tired, Koto?" Allen giggled, raising a hand to itch her head, receiving a light 'murr' sound, which was supposed to be a yes. Almost responding to his giggle, Koto whipped her tail against his back, but not enough to hurt him, though he still winced a little,"Okay, okay. Don't get angry, I'll stop teasing." He smiled, pulling his hand away from itching her head as she went quiet, dozing off.

The introductions went by quick and smoothly. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were going nuts on how adorable Koto was, though Koto seemed to only be interested in napping in Allen's lap until dinner. Said boy eventually drifted to sleep after petting her for a bit.

"They've got some weird clothing, don't they?" Mr. Weasley whispered to his wife.

"Yes, but McGonagall just said they were sent from somewhere she didn't say, and if they go running off for short periods of time while here to not worry." She responded to him.

"Alright, but I don't think they should be in those coats all the time. Why is a cat wearing a coat anyways?"

"Don't know. But it doesn't seem to bother her."

"Well, might as well let them sleep until dinner."

"I'll go prepare it."

Koto awoke soon after they ended their conversation to the smell of what seemed to be meat being cooked up. Obeying her smell she crawled off of Allen and padded to the kitchen where she saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny scurrying about the kitchen, until Mrs. Weasley noticed her.

"Oh, hello there, Kotone! Is Allen awake?" she asked.

"_Mreow_." Koto responded, shaking her head after.

"Oh, that's ok! Let him sleep, then. Hey, you wanna try this?" she asked, putting a small slice of meat in front of Koto's nose. The cat gently sniffed it, before biting in to it, the smell wafting into her nose and the juices making her mouth water. She wasted no time snapping it up into her mouth and purring, rubbing against Mrs. Weaseley before looking up at her with a look of thanks, and turning to go lay with Allen once more.

'_This is gonna be a nice dinner_.' Koto thought to herself, curling back up on Allen's sleeping body.


End file.
